<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catnapped Squared: The finale: The return: With a Vengeance by go_bruins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083673">Catnapped Squared: The finale: The return: With a Vengeance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins'>go_bruins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Catnapped - Fandom, Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stonks? In love? Jane is confronted by her now wife who is both a cat and also like meta and it's all very gay and fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jane Crocker/Jasprosesprite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The JaneJasprose Jam!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Catnapped Squared: The finale: The return: With a Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="jane">JANE: Distinguished members of the board, as you know I have recently returned from my honeymoon back and I want to assure you that business at CrockerCorp will continue as per usual. </span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: With the added exception that my wife will now be visiting the premises at her own discretion. Of course, abiding by our strict occupational health and safety standards. </span><br/>
<span class="business1">BUSINESS TROLL 1: How will we know when she arrives?</span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: You'll know. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="none">And almost as if it's on cue, a large commotion is heard from outside the boardroom and the huge, mahogany doors that separated the suits and ties from the workers were literally kicked open and there she stood. Jasprose, clad in only the finest hot pink Juicy couture sweatpants and track jacket with a comically oversized pair of sunglasses to finish off her look. Jane is curt but polite and offers her wife a smile and a nod as she reclines back into her seat and once again tries to retake the attention of the room.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="rose">JASPROSE:</span>
  <span class="jaspersprite"> Darling! I was looking everywhere for you! Can you believe the security didn't believe I was your dearest, most adored, most precious partner? Your perfectly lovable kitten? Your sexy-</span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: Were you wearing your ID badge as I asked? </span><br/>
<span class="rose">JASPROSE:</span>
  <span class="jaspersprite"> It's rather rude for me to have to wear an ID badge just so I can visit my wife. Dare I say it's just plain cruel. Why are you putting up these walls Jane? I thought we made so much progress while in that hacky Problem Sleuth sequel? </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="none">Jane is forced to clear her throat as she picks up a dossier of papers to neatly realign them against the table her board of directors were seated around. Not that the dossier was un-neatly stacked, the Crocker merely needed something to busy herself with as her wife decided to play relationship counsellor in front of people who did nothing but trade stocks and talk about fake money and bar graphs and pie charts all day.  But Jasprose was not going to have that! Not one bit! Not one inch! Not one table! Because said table was currently the sprites floor as she clambered onto it to seductively claw her way across the wood panelling to lay right in front of Jane’s ornate chair that stood at the head of the table. The trolls around the desk were content with remaining in a combination of a stunned silence and possible fear that if they dared question the scene that was unfolding before them they would most likely be sent home without warning and without pay. </span><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<span class="none">Considering the sight that was directly before her, Jane had to play her cards right and try to retain her upper hand. Her upper hand consisted of continuing to tap the bundle of papers in her hand back against the table over and over again as she tried to ignore the prying eyes of her newly minted wife that were steadfastly gazing right into her very soul. Trust Jasprose to play by cat rulebook, a rulebook only a very select few cats could read and rule one of that book was “If a table is present, everything can and should be knocked off it.” And would you look at that, Janes papers, on the table. How… convenient. It would be just too easy for dear, sweet Jasprose to just take those papers and simply just knock them right off the table and oh would you look at that she’s gone and done it and now she’s face to face with Jane. The Crocker’s crimson cheeks neatly reflected in the lenses of Jasprose’s stylish sunglasses which were comically shaped as cupcakes. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="jane">JANE: Those things look ridiculous you know?</span><br/>
<span class="rose">JASPROSE:</span>
  <span class="jaspersprite"> How should I know such a fact when you picked them out at Earth C!Claire’s and you're the one who said, and I quote, take note members of the board, “Oh Jasprose darling, aren’t these cute? I think they would be a fine addition to the beautiful visage that is your precious face.” </span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: …</span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: I didn’t call it a visage. But yes I did perhaps on that occasion refer to it as beautiful. </span><br/>
<span class="rose">JASPROSE:</span>
  <span class="jaspersprite"> And there you go ladies and gentlemen! Mostly ladies from what I see. I like that Jane. Girl power and all that when monopolizing and deregulating markets solely for your own gain. </span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: Oh that is a low blow you know I’m working on re-regulating the market share as per your advice and-</span><br/>
<span class="business1">BUSINESS TROLL 1: Uh, ma’am? </span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: Yes?</span><br/>
<span class="business1">BUSINESS TROLL 1: Should this be being recorded for the official minutes of this meeting or do you want to call a break? </span><br/>
<span class="business2">BUSINESS TROLL 2: I could use a lunch break. </span><br/>
<span class="business3">BUSINESS TROLL 3: It’s only 10:30 though. </span><br/>
<span class="jane">JANE: You’re all excused until further notice! Everyone! Get out! </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="none">And so everyone did get out. Because the way the goddess of life slammed her fists down against the table was enough to make sure that everyone got the message and followed her advice on going to a very early business lunch. All except Jasprose of course. She remained steadfast and still, laying on her stomach as she looked up at Jane with the smuggest of looks on her face. Almost Garfieldian in expression, it made Jane contemplate on asking whether or not Jasprose’s sudden appearance was just another case of the Mondays. Or perhaps a lack of lasagna. But There was something about that smug expression, the shades, the upturned smile, or at least as upturned as a catmouth could be. And what could perhaps make that catmouth better would be when Jane’s balled fists launched forward to grab Jasprose’s delightfully fluffy hooded collar and pull her right into a very passionate kiss. </span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span class="none">The meeting could wait. </span><br/>
</p><p><br/>
<span class="none">Her wife OBVIOUSLY couldn’t. </span><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>jane crocker still has shooters out there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>